


I Know

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip knew it was French genealogy to be attractive but this was unfair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

“Phillip come on! We can’t be late to meet the Lafayette’s!” Eliza’s voice was stern as she called to her son. Phillip threw his coat on and ran down the steps. “Honestly Phillip you are just is bad as your father, always caught up in your work.” Alexander laughed at Eliza’s quip, before he opened the door and the three Hamilton’s walked out, excitement passing over them, but mostly Alexander. He had spoke of the visit for months now and Eliza had been just as excited, having shared brief yet wonderful moments around Marquis. Phillip was less excited, but still ready to meet them, knowing they would be bringing their son who was around Phillip’s age

The trip the the harbor was fairly short, but it seemed like hours to Phillip as questions racked his brain. What if they didn’t like him? What if he said something wrong? He knew the odds of this happening were rare if he just followed what his father did. Yeah, his dad had to know how to act properly around this family so if he just followed behind him couldn’t mess up.

They arrived at the docks and Alexander immediately started bouncing lightly. Phillip followed his father’s gaze and looked to see a tall man, a woman in a very poofy dress and a boy awkwardly wobbling around. Alexander rushed over, Eliza and Phillip walking slowing after him, laughing as the elder man took Alexander in an awkward side hug and playfully rubbed his fist on Alexander’s head. Eliza walked over and instantly struck up a conversation with the woman, who Phillip knew as Adrienne. With his parents in the middle of their conversations about the latest gossip, Phillip was left with the boy who had finally stopped wobbling around. He looked to Phillip and Phillip let out an inaudible gasp. He knew it was French genealogy to be decently attractive but this was just unfair.

The boy delicately walked to Phillip and smiled, holding out his hand. “Georges Washington de La Fayette.”

Phillip took his hand and shook it. “Phillip Hamilton.” Phillip’s heart was racing, and was relieved his his father called them over to head home. The whole way there Phillip was staring at Georges, heart pounding and breath shallow. They reached the house and Phillip was immediately forced to go his room and entertain Georges while the grown-ups spoke. “I’m almost technically and adult, why can’t I be apart of the adult conversations” He sat on the chair by his desk, watching Georges flop onto his bed, legs crossed.

Georges laughed. Phillip’s stomach did a flip. “I get that a lot at home too. Vous y habituer.” He froze. “Oh I- I mean...oh what was the English phrase.”

Phillip smiled. “The english wording for that would be ‘you get used to it’”

“You speak French?” Georges was a bit taken aback, but in a good way. Or at least he assumed it was in a good way. He was too distracted by Phillip’s eyes to really focus on his tone.

“Pourquoi oui je fais. My dad is quite fluent so I have my lessons from time to time, although it can get a bit broken.” Phillip avoided the older boy’s gaze, having already noticed that Georges hadn’t stopped staring since they sat down.

Georges smirked at the slightly broken ‘why yes I do.’ “Then what does this mean. Vous êtes fâcheusement mignon.” Phillip was in the middle of translating when he heard his father call from downstairs that dinner had finished. Phillip followed Georges and about halfway down he had translated it. ‘You are annoyingly cute’

All throughout dinner Phillip avoided Georges when he could, and afterwards he hardly said a goodbye. He went and sat in the living room, fumbling over what Georges had said. Did he mean it? Or had it been just a test of Phillip’s french knowledge. At this point he was hoping it was the first, but deep down he could tell it was most likely the second. He was shaken from his thoughts as he father sat beside him. “So what are your opinions on Georges? I think he’s just like his dad, except even more french. I didn’t really think that was possible.”

Phillip smiled. “We’re just friends.” The words were already out when Phillip had realized how weird the phrasing had sounded. 

Alexander snorted. “Phillip, Hamilton’s will never be ‘just friends’ with the Lafayette’s.”

Eliza laughed from across the room and gave a slight nod. “Even I have to admit, I haven’t known them long but the word ‘friend’ is far from the bond shared. I always have assumed it was because of the war but who knows.” Phillip smiled, and excused himself to do some work. Although in reality he was going to spend the whole night thinking on how to bring the subject up tomorrow when he saw Georges again.

\---

All the next day Phillip was showing Georges around the town. He tried bringing up yesterday, but Georges always avoided it somehow. This happened the rest of the visit, no matter how hard Phillip tried, Georges seemed to know exactly how to avoid the topic.

The day came to wave them a goodbye and Phillip felt a sadness in him he didn’t really understand. He had known Georges for two weeks and somehow he had developed painfully amazing feelings. Georges had just released Phillip from a hug, a sweet smile on his face. “Ne pas oublier d'écrire mon bien-aimé,” he whispered with a wink, before following his parents aboard the ship.

Phillip looked up after translating. He felt his stomach doing flips. ‘Don't forget to write my beloved.’ Phillip waved as the ship started pulling out of the dock. “I won’t! I won’t forget to write!” He called. Georges waved at Phillip as he fell out of view. Phillip was screaming in his head. Georges had just called Phillip his ‘beloved’ and Phillip pushed his parents along, desperate to write his first letter.

\---

The letter writing went on for two years. Neither of them missing a beat. About half-way through they had fully confessed and we're proud of their relationship, even telling their fathers. Alexander was extremely happy and desperately wrote to his friend, in which the response was exactly the same. Finally, after two long years, Georges and his family would finally be in America again. Phillip was ecstatic and couldn’t stop counting down the days.

Finally on the day of arrival, he had woken his parents at an ungodly hour. Neither of them complained, knowing he was just jumpy. They arrived at the docks and Phillip waited excitedly. At about noon, Phillip finally spotted Georges in the crowd of people exiting a ship that had just docked. His eyes met his lovers and Phillip pushed past the crowd and was taken in a warm embrace. Phillip wiped away the few tears that formed and instantly started talking. He was just like his father, he rambled on and on without an off switch. Yet unlike people in his father’s life, Georges loved this. Georges was a listener. Phillip was a talker. They were perfect.

Once they arrived at the Hamilton’s house, Georges and Phillip instantly ran to Phillip’s room and spoke even more. They spoke so long Alexander had to actually bring their dinner to them. After, Phillip tried talking into the night but Georges forced him to sleep. Phillip didn’t complain. He enjoyed the comfort Georges provided in the dead of night and was happy to not have been sleeping alone for once.

The rest of the visit was dedicated entirely to them being together. Phillip introduced Georges to all his friends and even his enemies. They slept tightly together every night and awoke with a smile. Yet sadly the trip was destined to come to an end. The two lovers weren’t very willing to say their goodbye’s but they decided to anyway, knowing it was say them or never get a chance to.

Phillip had wiped away his tears of sadness and took a deep breath, checking to make sure no one was around them that could here him speak. “Georges I just thought you should know that I-”

“Je connais.” Phillip quickly felt a tug on his jacket and Georges’ lips on his own. He melted into the kiss, completely forgetting to translate Georges’ words. The taller pulled back and smiled. “Trust me, je connais.”

‘I know.’ Phillip was happy. Of course Georges knew what he was to say. When you love someone, you know when they love you back. Words don’t need to be spoken. Georges lifted Phillips hand, placed a gentle kiss there, and then started walking off. “See you soon!” Phillip called after him. Georges laughed and nodded, responding with the same words as he boarded the ship.

\---

Two weeks later Phillip has finished writing his latest letter to his beloved. It was much shorter than it usually was, and Phillip was sure he wouldn’t even sent it. He folded the letter nicely and walked down the stairs to father. “Should anything go wrong, please mail this.” He was taken into a hug by his father as he walked out the door. 

A week later the letter was sent and received.

_My beloved Georges,_

_I have challenged a man to a duel. Should you receive this letter it means I didn’t win. Do not fear though, I will see you again. My love take your time, I will see you on the other side._

_Your beloved, Phillip._

Georges carried the letter in his pocket everywhere he went. He even wrote a response to it. He visited America one last time in his life and placed his response against Phillip’s headstone. It was held down by a rock Georges has brought from France.

When Georges died, he had Phillip’s letter in his hands. He was buried with the letter in his hands. He took his time, and now he would see his beloved on the other side.


End file.
